Delsin Peota
Delsin Peota (1985-2014) was a suspect during the murder investigation of a social worker named Sandy Grimmes in Burying the Hatchet (Case #53). In Case #56, Delsin was gruesomely murdered. Profile Delsin is a middle-aged Aloki Indian with black hair wrapped with a brown bandanna. He sports a some sort of birth mark on his left cheek. He wears a red plaid shirt and also a beaded necklace around his neck. It is known that he smokes, is in contact with turpentine and has bad breath. Role in Case(s) Delsin was an Aloki Indian who was the boyfriend of the victim, Sandy Grimmes. He also happened to be the ex-husband of Shanaya Peota, another residence of the Aloki Settlement. Delsin was called into the investigation when the team uncovered a faded engraving on the totem pole wing they found in the Aloki Settlement. The object had "Sandy + Delsin" carved on it, which proved that Sandy had carved the name of her lover, just like her ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, did. (After his arrival to America, Solomon started dating an Aloki Indian girl named Inaya, the ex-lover of Keme Peota and the ancestor of Delsin.) Delsin told the team that he and Sandy were lovers and that he had also given her Keme's panther amulet, a precious family heirloom. Delsin was interrogated a second time when the team found out that he had sent the victim a photo of his family with a threat note written on it. He explained to the team that he did it because Sandy had sent his kids to foster care--she had removed them from his ex-wife, Shanaya's custody, but instead of rehousing them with Delsin, she sent them to foster care. Delsin was spoken to again in the Additional Investigation of the very case, when the team decided to ask him about the arson at the Aloki Settlement which had occurred a decade ago. Delsin said that it had destroyed the Alokis' future. He further said that the Aloki Settlement was targeted to prevent them from getting any more land, since there were old county documents proving that they were entitled to more land, but they were destroyed in the fire. He continued that there were no investigations, so they tried to to file a complaint but nobody helped them. The last thing Delsin mentioned was that they salvaged everything that survived the fire and stored it away in a box which the team then found after investigating the Aloki Settlement. After examining it, they found a police knife and handed it to Alex for analysis. After analyzing it, Alex discovered that the police knife belonged to Chief King, who had never reported the loss. After further investigation, the team discovered that it was King who started the arson (which explained why he ignored the Aloki Indians when they wanted to file a complaint) using the flammable products he stole from Ron Riggs' gas station, Grim Gas (which explained why King's blood was found on a naphtha container scrap). Murder Details Delsin was found horifically murdered with the words "YOU ARE NEXT" carved onto his chest. It looked as if he was killed as a threat message to the player indicating they are next. Killers & Motives Case Appearances *Burying the Hatchet (Case #53) *''Case #56'' Potato with her potato kids.jpg|Delsin's ex-wife, Shanaya, with their kids. Kids.jpg|Delsin and Shanaya's kids. Foster care, the place where Sandy sent Delsin and Shanaya's kids away..jpg|Foster care, the place where Sandy sent Delsin and Shanaya's kids away. A totem pole wing Sandy drew her name with Delsin like what her ancestor, Solomon, did with his love interest, Inaya.jpg|A totem pole wing in which Sandy wrote her name with Delsin, just like what her ancestor, Solomon, did with his love interest, Inaya, back in 1643. Silence! I Kill You!.jpg|The threat message Delsin sent to Sandy. OG SUS 53 605 (DELSIN).jpg Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters